


I'll Tell Them Soon

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: I'll Tell Them Soon [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: An interrupted Saturday afternoon leads to a big step in Scully and Mulder's relationship.





	I'll Tell Them Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: entirely ridiculous non-canon OOC fluff ahead. Proceed at your own risk. Set mid season 7, I guess?

 

* * *

There are few things Fox Mulder enjoys more in life than kissing his partner and few things he finds more irresistible than said partner in a sundress. Especially one that so perfectly matches the blue of her eyes with a flowy skirt that’s just right for sneaking his hands underneath. Which is precisely how he found himself pinning her to the couch on that particular Saturday morning, her hands fisted in his hair, his promises to take her to the farmer’s market all but forgotten.

A sharp rap on her apartment door jolts her lips disappointingly from his and she pulls away slightly, tipping her head towards the sound.

“Shhh maybe if we ignore it, they’ll go away,” he coaxes, pressing his open mouth to the slope of her now exposed neck and eliciting a distracted moan and arched back from his partner. His hand slides down the curve of her hip, fingers brushing just inside the lace edge of her underwear.

“Dana?” Maggie’s muffled voice calls from the hallway.

Scully snaps upright and her forehead smacks into his bottom lip, wincing groans accompanied by hands clutched to their respective heads.

“Shit!” she stands in a rush, bucking Mulder off the couch and onto the floor. “I completely forgot that I was supposed to have lunch with my mother and Bill today.”

Mulder stumbles to his feet with a bloodied lip and straining erection as Scully pulls her sundress back over her hips and attempts to smooth down her couch-mussed hair.

“You have to get out of here,” Scully hisses. “I haven’t told them about us yet and they really can’t find out like this.”

The knock sounds again, louder and more persistent. Scully groans in panic as she fumbles to shove Mulder across the room.

“Quick, get in the hall closet!”

“Scully…wha-?”

“Please just do it! I’ll tell them soon, I promise, but right now you need to get in the closet!”

“Dana?!” It’s Bill who knocks this time and he lacks Maggie’s motherly patience.

“Maybe we just tell them?” Mulder offers earnestly. “I mean, your mom seems to really like me. I’m sure…”

“Mulder, please!” Scully begs in a hushed undertone. She throws open the closet door and pushes him inside, pretending not to notice the slightly wounded, kicked puppy look on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Scully throws open the front door, pasting on a welcoming smile. “Mom, Bill! Hi! I’m so sorry I didn’t hear your knock, I was still getting dressed. But I’m all set, so let’s go!”

Scully moves to exit her apartment and close the door behind her, but is stopped by Maggie’s hand on her shoulder.

“Actually dear, I have to use the bathroom real quick. You don’t mind do you?”

“Uh…n-no, not a problem at all…come on in.”

Scully and Bill shift awkwardly in her entryway, struggling to find a conversation topic that wouldn’t lead to an argument.

“So, Dana, how’s work going these days? Still working with Miller chasing after his ridiculous theories?”

“ _Mulder_  is doing just fine, Bill.” Scully snaps tersely with a sharp scowl. “Thanks for asking.”

Bill crosses his arms and mutters under his breath something that sounds suspiciously like “motherfucker almost killed you”.

Inside the closet, Mulder shifts uncomfortably. His legs are cramping and there’s a high heel stabbing him in the ass. If he could just stretch his legs a little bit, he‘d be more comfortable and he could…knock a noisy cascade of things off the closet shelf and onto his head. Fan-fucking-tastic. What did Scully even all keep in this damn closet anyway?

Bill’s head snaps to the thuds coming from the closet with a suspicious glare. “What’s in the closet?”

“Oh nothing!” Scully covers quickly, moving to stand between her brother and the door. “I’m sure something just fell off the shelf in there, you know, old building settling and all…”

“Uh huh,” Bill does not look convinced.

To Scully’s great relief, Maggie chooses this moment to reappear from the bathroom.

“Are you two all set?”

“Yes!” Scully practically shouts, ushering them towards the apartment door and earning herself a startled look from her mother. “Let’s go!”

“Wait, Dana, honey,” Maggie interjects, reaching for the closet doorknob. “Don’t you want your coat? It’s a bit chilly out there.”

“No!”

The door is barely cracked open when Scully lunges to flatten her body against it, slamming it shut again.

“I mean, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Scully stammers her way through an excuse, praying to whatever patron saint covers hiding secret boyfriends in coat closets. “You don’t want to open that closet anyway. Super messy. Can’t find anything in there…”

“Messy, Dana? You?” Bill questions with a skeptical narrowing of his eyes.

Scully ignores him and herds them through the front door and down the hall towards the elevator as quickly as possible. As the elevator doors open, the guilt of leaving Mulder in the closet creeps up behind her before settling in heavy chains around her shoulders, forcing a sigh of regret from her lips.

“Actually, you know what, I think I’m going to grab that jacket after all. You two go on ahead and I’ll meet you down at the car, okay?”

“Are you sure you don’t just want us to wait for you? We don’t mind.” Maggie asks, clamping sharply down on Bill’s arm when he grumbles in displeasure.

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll be just a minute.”

Scully waits for the elevator doors to close completely before she jams her key in the apartment lock. She opens the door to find Mulder crawling out of the closet amidst a jumble of shoes, coats, and handbags. His right foot is jammed through the now-broken strings of a tennis racquet. He looks up in surprise to find her biting her lip in repressed laughter.

“Sorry about the racquet, Scully,” Mulder mumbles abashedly, shaking his leg hokey-pokey style in a futile attempt to get it off. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

Scully smiles down at him with a bemused head shake and bends to free him from the wily clutches of the sporting equipment. She extends her hand and pulls him to his feet, looking up into his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” she soothes with a wink. “It was Bill’s anyways.”

Scully caresses the sharp angle of his jaw, running her thumb over the small bloodied spot from their ill-fated make out session. She gently pulls his forehead towards hers and raises on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his lips, her tongue swiping a salve of apology over his wounds.

“Mulder, I’m sorry. I-“

“It’s okay, Scully. Really. I understand,” he cuts her off, the hurt expression on his face belying the placation of his words and soft smile. “So what are you doing back here anyways? Did you forget something?”

She reaches down to twine her fingers through his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah.  _You_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
